


遗失的森林

by rasielb



Category: Naruto
Genre: About some fairy tale, Don't Take Seriously, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasielb/pseuds/rasielb
Summary: 精灵Madara x 河神Tobirama遗失的森林车部分。





	

※

扉间最近很无聊，无聊到连帮松鼠捡果子也成了一件有趣的事情，大部分时候他都一个人躺在水流的底部，反正凭借溪流的流速没法吧和成年男性一个等级的扉间冲走，正好到这块来喝水的小动物总是很好奇地看着，有些胆子小的冲过来喝两口水就跑，生怕自己被抓到，扉间也不管，躺在水里的往上看天都是扭曲的，晃晃悠悠把本来就造型各异的云朵变成更加奇怪的形状。

实话实说他的脸没有表情的时候看上去很冷漠，但鱼不懂这个，从他身边游过去还会在扉间边上转两圈或者用身体蹭蹭冰冷的身体。这种时候连扉间自己都分不清楚他是水还是溪流的化身，因为没有温度，太阳挂在天上尽职尽责的散发光和热也没用。

至于扉间会这么无聊的原因还是斑，那个精灵已经近一月没有出现了，远远超过他之前说的成人礼结束，更不用和以前三天两头要刷个存在感的状况比。不得不承认扉间不知不觉就习惯边上有个话很多的小精灵了，和斑聊天导致他荒废了沿着河岸走的习惯，一下子少了打发时间的对象日子就显得特别难熬，不适应的感觉一直居高不下无法抹去。

因为空闲的时间实在是太多了扉间就容易想东想西，从一开始的斑会不会在成年礼上出了什么事——可如果成年礼有危险的环节斑应该会和他说，到后来如果斑出现的话一定要按着揍一顿——反正他都成年了揍不死，扉间陷入了极为焦躁的状态，一点都不符合溪流应有的，也是以前有的性格。他甚至像是无赖般的把错赖到不知所踪的斑身上，很不冷静，很不扉间。

该死。他很清楚的意识到自己的不正常，挣扎着活动了一下被石头硌得略疼的脖子从水里坐起来，换个姿势把脑袋搁到叠在岸边的手臂上，这下子终于能一睹天空的阵容了，但已经到了日落的时候，扉间按着额头好把那些躁动的思绪压下去，却在无风卷过树梢的时刻听见了枝叶晃动的声音，他一开始以为是能在树枝上蹦跶的动物没放在心上，可那声音一响又没了，便引得他抬眼去看。

不看不得了一看吓一跳。乍一眼看过去扉间只入目一大团毛绒绒的玩意，两秒之后才反应过来那是头发，以一个很熟悉的姿势翘着，不卑不亢。而头发的主人显然也很熟悉。虽然长开之后还是有所不同的但高智商如扉间一眼就看出来这是谁，他下意识的叫了斑的名字，而那停留一小会就准备离开的精灵似是很诧异，顿住了脚步往树下一跳，迎面就是扉间的攻击。

他是想要揍斑的，真的，不是煮的，而且他自己也不知道自己哪来的冲动和本能，可莫名其妙被袭击的斑连躲都没有躲一下，只是懒散地看过来，眼睛里的花纹一目了然，直接让扉间的动作顿在原地。

不一样了，花纹。他头剧烈地疼着，大约是因为斑的那一眼，成年之后变化也太大了，而看上去很无辜的斑还是拎着灯笼，尺寸更加大一号，开口就是一道惊雷：「你是什么，河童吗。」

你的知识库里对河相关的记忆是更新了吗。扉间感到疼痛下去一点了，思考的能力终于是回来，他尽可能快速的分析着，这可不是一个好的重逢时刻，好不容易再露一次脸却像是失忆了一样，斑一点都没有装样子的表现，搅得扉间一片混乱。

「喂——？」那头的斑正处在不明就里中，和扉间不一样他是完全状况外不知道发生了什么，他这次出来是要去给族里的小精灵带点果子什么的回去，毕竟到了丰收的季节了几个小精灵壮着胆子来找每天都很闲但看上去特别凶的斑帮忙提前找几个，经过水流边上的时候碰巧看到趴在河边上的白毛，本来也没打算要做什么结果对方居然叫出了自己的名字这才有点兴趣，谁料人脾气如此暴躁还没有说话呢就动起手了，我真可怜，「给点动静啊？」

「你是斑。」分明是疑问句，扉间却硬生生拗成了肯定的调子，他想在那双退去花纹后的眼睛里看出点什么来，最后却一无所获，斑搜刮了一下脑子里的记忆是的确不认识这个人，但扉间很明显知道他是谁，脸上的表情有点无措，他尚还没有从这件事情里反应过来，怔怔地问道，「所以，你不记得了？」

斑摇了摇头，但突然意识到了什么，他想起来成年礼之后那段空白期，再看整个人都不太好的扉间，怀疑是不是长老隐瞒了什么，所以他没有转身就走，因为摇晃的动作头发遮去了一只眼，暴露在外的那只转了两圈，他还是开口了：「那你认识我咯？」

这时候理智告诉扉间直接说不认识就好了，可先前的经历又分明是在说斑对他来说有多重要，即使是现在这个头发长的吓人依旧比他矮的，穿着那套衣服眼睛也变得更加花的斑，也很重要。

「认识。」所以他这样回答了，用得全是以前的斑曾经讲过的话，「我是河神，你是我朋友。」

※

「你要吃吗。」

就算变大了某些地方还是一如既往，扉间看了一眼他手里的果子，摇了摇头，斑就自顾自啃了起来，咔擦咔擦咔咔嚓嚓，群居地里现在都是果子少两个也不会有事，他现在几乎是赖着扉间，频率比起以前来说有增无减，据他自己说是想要从扉间这里知道以前的事情，尽管扉间从来不说他以前的事，可斑依旧契而不舍风吹雨打地报道。

「从我身上起来。」扉间冷着一张脸，情绪超级低下，斑居然真的一点都想不起来，现在他就面临着一种要不再把好感度刷上去，要不就直接失去斑的尴尬抉择，本来应该是很简单的问题却生生难倒了他，「靠着好热。」

很热吗。斑想着我一头长发捂在头上还没有觉得热你到底在想什么才会觉得热啊，但他还是打着哈欠坐直了身体。扉间延迟一样的想起自己是什么时候允许斑把头靠上来的，自然而然顺理成章。

长大之后斑的头发简直是突飞猛进地在长，坐着都能拖到地上，这次他没有说什么有关身高和长度的问题，不然扉间一定会满带嘲讽的比划一下两人的高度然后说，看，你长大了还是比我矮。

可不仅是身高，其他东西也都灰飞烟灭。

他已经能操纵火焰和自如使用眼睛了，不再是那个被扉间嘲讽时毫无还手之力的小精灵，他们的关系一下子从我是你监护人变成了谈情说爱一样的相处模式，尽管不是真正的谈情说爱但也差不多。大部分时候都是斑一个人在扯，扉间出声多半都是因为对方又不自觉地往他身上蹭过来，也不知道是不是小时候太习惯肢体接触了以至于长大之后无意识地会东摸摸西摸摸。尤其罪魁祸首毫无自知，每次扉间让他挪开或者是直接动手推开的时候都一脸害羞什么的样子。

扉间觉得自己真的是不太正常，斑目光里的含义被他理解出来都是他心目中不正常的内容，包括有时候斑真的找到了很好吃的果子想要让扉间尝尝他又不肯，黑了不止一点的精灵就会扣着他肩膀把果子递到嘴边，一副你不吃试试看的气势，僵持不下到最后总是扉间屈服，闭着眼睛咬一口就不肯在动口，而斑直接继续啃下去，事实上是因为精灵族从不觉得吃同一个东西有什么不对的并非斑有什么非分之想，而扉间的思维方式偏向人类，这时候想得不是任何有关不卫生的东西，而是足以让他生出怒火烧红耳尖的内容；还包括斑直接在他身上睡过去，摸上去还有点扎手的头发一丛一丛翘起来蹭着他脖颈，或者是用倒在腿上的姿势，就像是搂了一团毛线一样，隔着一层衣服还是痒痒的，他又不好意思笑出声音来，先是不正经，再者，他也不想吵醒已经睡着了的斑，只能一口气憋着看天，就像是森林里的鹿一样，能在河边看一下午的天，他以为自己可能也会睡着，但其实没有，一点困意都没有，他这才记起来自己是用不着任何睡眠的，不知不觉就把自己当成人类或者精灵了。

「…扉间！」斑突然叫出声，带有凭空冒出的惊慌感，舌尖还泛着一股子甜津津的味道，他刚才还好好地咬着果子，现在却猛地摆出受了惊的模样，扉间也被他吓了一跳，应得一声嗯音调直上云霄，最后见他没什么事便有点埋冤意味地用手肘撞了一下，斑捂着侧腰哼哼，「我和你说，刚才我突然看到你了。」

「我就在这里啊。」扉间一头雾水，疑问和说出的话是相同内容，他一直摸不清斑的套路，所以早就放弃了改成直接问，对方手里吃了一半的苹果已经开始氧化泛起更深的颜色，一阵阴冷的感觉爬上皮肤，那很明显不会是瑟瑟秋风也不是刺骨水流，斑转过头来，盯着扉间却像是在看什么其他的东西，比如，他自己。

扉间怔住，细致地去看那深邃的眼睛，有些紧张，斑像是新生的小动物一样，黑色部分边缘露出一圈红色来，又很快转回去了，刚才还好好的人居然往他身上一扑，后脑勺就磕在地上了，扉间倒抽口气下意识伸手去推，心里却有点窃喜细密的涓流进脑袋里，斑整个身体都压在他身上，头发大有股要遮天日地的气势，但其主人却不是，一声不吭按着扉间，好半天憋出一句。

「……抱歉啊。」

没错了。胸口发闷的扉间竟然有种如释重负的感觉，也不知道精灵族到底是怎么回事，一会失忆一会又想起来，可话是这么放在那里，他还是挺高兴的。

高兴到挥手就给了斑一拳。

你欠我的，是时候结帐了。

※

河神现在觉得自己的感情实在是太丰富了。

不该这么多愁善感的，一定是哪里出错了，扉间这样想着，夜幕铺天盖地笼罩了苍穹，星光零碎闪烁其中，春天了。

树枝和叶片的缝隙间绽开花骨朵，有些已经露出了内里的花蕊，他后背靠在枝干上，湿润的树皮将水汽也带到衣服里，尽管他很喜欢水，但现在这个状况下是无论如何都高兴不起来的。

斑和他贴得极近，倒不如说根本就没有空隙，连喘口气都要小心翼翼的，黑色的长发几乎是和夜色融为一体，那双眼睛闪闪发光，当然不是真正的闪烁，即使如此浓重的血红色依旧不容忽视，扉间尽量让自己保持镇定可却找不到调整呼吸的契机，今天真是多事，先是据说是斑的弟弟而且明显没有成年名字叫泉奈的小精灵找上门和他干了一架，再是精灵长老一副托孤的样子出现说了一大堆，最后——最后就是现在这个情况了，一上午都没有露面的斑正把他压在树上，手不轻不重揽着他腰，肩膀上下耸动，也不知道是在哭还是在笑。

「你到底...干什么。」其实斑的不正常有迹可循，比如头一回不知所踪的灯笼，比如一见面就滴溜溜转的眼睛，他只是搞不懂对方究竟是在搞什么鬼，就没有放在心上。

还是没有回答，扉间有点恼火，不仅是一直得不到想要的结果，还因为他感受到腰腹上那只手，比常人要温热些的指尖和他微凉的皮肤直接贴在一块，斑抬了下头，有什么碰上了扉间脖颈，颤动着发出声音：「问你一件事情，你回答我好，或者不好。」

问就问你那只手是准备做什么。他蹙起眉，被人上下其手的感觉一点都不好，可他找不到排斥对方的理由，便叹了口气说好，斑曲起指关节磨蹭他腰际的皮肉，就感官上来说似乎笑了一下，但说的话一如平常：「当我的伴侣…嗯？」

一开始还像是陈述句，最后还是生生透出点慌乱来，扉间这样想着眯起眼睛，脑子里第一时间冒出来的内容仍旧理性，他不动声色垂下手扣住对方腕子，说道：「我根本不能走得更远，你这个梦做得是不是太虚了。」

「那我就过来，每天，或者把居所建在这里。」斑可能自己也没什么底气，话说得略显紊乱，完全没了那日天日地的镇定自若，压着人力气大的恐怖，扉间几乎喘不过气来，太压抑了，「回答我，好或者不好。」

扉间陷入了沉默，要说精灵一族的寿命长于动物和人类，死后也有保存灵魂再生的方式，可他根本就没有想过要找个伴侣，现在一下子被斑提出来反倒无措茫然，这问题实在不好回答，而斑没有要退去的意思，只觉得自己算是被拒绝了，一气之下

①——其实不是，不管扉间的回答是什么他都会做的，早就有这个想法——连火焰都在眼睛里熊熊燃烧起来，抬头去咬黑夜中轮廓模糊的唇，扉间朱色瞳孔有一点特别亮，他分辨出那是自己的眸色，胶着在对方那冷淡的神色里作点缀，妖艳耀眼摆荡不停，迷得斑痴于这个吻，如是无师自通般舔过人唇际柔软弧度，然后在此起彼伏的呼吸声中笑出声，扉间口腔中清甜的味道明显来自于某种水果，尽管说着不喜欢吃但还是吃了呢。

他甚至不知道当下应该做什么，推开斑或者打上去，可最后只是叹了口气，把原本掐着对方手腕的五指松开，费劲地带起手臂搂住人，闭上了眼睛。

也许已经不能算是一个好的河神了吧，扉间生出了自暴自弃的想法，斑却是如同得到了什么天大的宝贝，不再被钳制的手顺着对方腰身抚摸上去，与其相反头发垂下来将两人脸颊和吐息笼罩其中，一时间扉间感受到的全是斑呼出的空气，抬起点眼皮一看发现连天都彻底消失在了视线中，只有斑，只有斑。

这种允诺一发不可收拾，即使一开始仅仅是对问题的默认，后来也顺理成章发展出更深一步的行为，斑舔着扉间的唇，视角原因看不到那可怜的唇肉是否已经红得不像话，但他知道真正不像话的是自己，竟然和一个不知道比他小十岁还是几十岁或者更多的精灵进行这种活动，有种羞赧的情绪顺着心头爬上面颊，可能是因为斑已经将身上的上袍解开来松垮挂在臂弯间的原因，他不太清楚那双有没有夜视的功能，自然也是希望斑没有瞄到这种细微的变化不然就太丢脸了。

因为是一个跪着一个坐着的姿势，本来就没有多少的身高差距被缩短到一个可以无视的地步。没有被压到但一直不能动作的腿有些麻，扉间下意识屈起腿却顶在对方双腿之间，当下两者身体都僵了僵。

「你…」斑的声音听起来不太对，为什么他再明白不过了，红晕很干脆的从脸侧窜上耳尖，眼角愈发红的迷人，还真没有夜视能力的斑都能依稀看到些，又是一段笑声，扉间愈发不自在，幸而对方没有抓着这个不放的意思，挪动下在草丛里跪着的膝盖弯腰去亲吻他锁骨，或者说是舔舐更加确切一点，残留唾液一点点失去热量的感觉清晰极了，湿意在夜风里发凉，全靠温度偏高的斑，他下意识往那边靠过去，斑的指尖也抚上了乳首，小心翼翼按了按，「我也不太会…所以弄疼你了要和我说。」

我还没有这么脆弱。扉间一边想一边只是嗯了一声，炸开的头发挠着他的下巴遮去了所有窥视神情的机会全靠想象，胸口被触碰的部位泛起一阵陌生的反应，也许是斑用了能力的原因，除了那棵树还立在原地，其他的景象都逐渐模糊最后停滞在混黑的夜晚颜色上，这样挺好，至少不用担心被窥视了。扉间眯起眼睛，手在人肩膀上搁着，眼角捎了些水汽，他不是不知道做这种事情会有什么感觉，但原有的文字样的知识总比不得亲身体验一把来得干脆，真刀真枪的时候简直不能更加诡异青涩，斑的手指带起的不仅是令人不安的颤栗，像羽毛般乱飘乱晃挠着心头的迫切感，还有下半身从未体验过的感觉，他还是推了推对方，微浮声线里掺着咬牙切齿的味道：「要干什么快点…」

「你变点水出来…？」真是好创意啊，扉间有点错愕，斑居然真的将他放倒在草坪铺开的外衣上，解开了裤带扒拉下来，单手撑地另手去揉那鼓起的部分，愣是逼得没有一点点防备的扉间哼出声，又在这种时刻顿下动作，探询似得问出声来，也亏得扉间性格好——好个头，河神皱起眉来在对方手里凝出一滩水，同时也有水扑到斑脸上，扭过脸去。

斑没有太在意，单手托起扉间腰身尤显不足，只能拉拉扯扯地交换了位置变成他靠在树上，捧着那一汪水往下倒，湿淋淋地顺着臀线划，扉间抖了一下，水的温度远远低于他身体，现在后悔也已太晚，他由着斑在身上用不太熟练的手法摸索，心理防线在指尖磨蹭到穴口的时候裂开一道裂缝，抵在对方肩上的脸灼烧似的热起来，指尖就着残存的液体向里探去些，扉间颤颤巍巍扭转手臂往那地方又浇了点水上去，想着反正已经干了不如干到底。

真的是干到底。

这种时候手指是不是纤长不太重要，斑难得照顾人，尽管对面这个并不是典型意义上的人，推进的速度放得极慢，倒是苦了他身上的扉间，撩起来又磨磨蹭蹭的不知在干什么却又不好意思开口。还是斑抬眼看见扉间肩膀耸动，再掐住对方脸抬起来一看眼眶红得吓人，试探着加快点动作便听见声往下缩得呼声，叫得他从尾椎麻到后脑，堪堪往里填了两根手指搅动一下，弯起的骨头贴在内壁上，扉间很艰难地生出生无可恋的想法，却只是扣紧了斑的衣服，身后的感觉轻易评论不了，尤其是当脑子里乱成一团浆糊的时候，要找出几个词去形容就更是难事。他尝试着挣扎一下，结果却被更加用力地按住，眼里的水汽逐渐凝聚成液体，要掉不掉地挂在眼角，扉间自然不希望自己在斑面前做出掉眼泪这种动作，何况还是因为......算了。

最后他还是没有说什么，贴在对方身上，也许下身已经一片泥泞了也说不定，脑子里有个声音一直在叫着。吵死了，扉间不由自主地露出带点阴森的表情，斑还以为自己哪里做得不对停下了仍旧捣捣转转的手指，很有成效地拉回了他分出去的那点注意力，颤抖着收紧抱在对方背后的手臂，小声到自己都怀疑刚才到底开口了没有，说你接着动，斑听令了，那种感觉又涌上来，他终于从乱七八糟的脑子里找出零碎的句词，什么性欲什么爱恨情仇都混在一起，半点用处没有，他只能将模糊的目光和精力集中回去，没有留住的水顺着大腿向下流滴到斑对方大腿上，别扭极了，耳畔除却对方有点急促的喘气外还有树枝摇曳沙沙声响，喧闹和着微妙的破廉感竟然让身后翻搅时被扩张的快意更加清晰，也激起一阵迫切需要满足那般的空虚感，这种认知让扉间红透了脸，这回终于没有转圜的余地了。相较于斑来说，反倒是他显得心急些，不是说斑没有在忍耐，只是，只是天知道这有多难受，平时应以为傲的自制力可能正在哪个角落里乘凉不见踪影，所以当到了四指全部填进后庭里还能畅快通行的时候他咬着斑的耳朵说你进来，你快进来。

原来这种生物也会有性欲。斑突然想到这个，扉间不会困也没有进食的必要性，所以这事儿能不能成他纠结了好久，甚至拉下脸旁敲侧击的在族里问了几个人，结果都没有和这种生物接触过的经历。索性结果尽如人意，他激动到眼睛转回了以前的花纹，又像受惊一样转回来，扶住对方的腰，扉间就紧闭着眼睛靠着开拓的成果一点点坐下去，炽热的呼出来的气儿相互喷散到皮肤上。

风吹得好冷啊，冷得扉间在狂热的快感中打了个寒战，他有点控制不自己哭泣的冲动，眼泪早就在他没有注意到的时候流了下去，滴答地坠在斑发和脸颊上，但那不一样，这种他完全不知道会产生的生理泪水和因为情绪波动而出现的泪水完全不一样。他模糊分辨着自己的想法，可感情诞生的界限就同视野一般恍惚，明明就在那里，却抓不住，他只能像是负隅顽抗垂死挣扎般地抱紧斑，虚妄的一切都破碎消失，这里和那里好似只有斑和河和他自己。

他们相拥着喘了好一会之后斑动起来了，兴许是被扉间的动作刺激到或是别的什么，摸到了门道之后就豁然开朗，他在某些方面上的天赋意外的高。一手垫在对方后背上倾身反转压覆而上，这样大的动作令片刻前还神游天外的扉间猛然回神惊叫出声，当然很快就憋回去了，他试探着抽插，躺在草坪上一条腿被对方勾着的扉间抖了抖，勃起的性器也跟着晃了两下，对他来说完全是不堪入目的景象，可耐不住要着火的脑子和本能，扉间还是撑着地往前挪了微乎其微的距离，分明是无声而放浪的邀请——尽管斑不太能理解，但是嘘——动作逐渐倾向于大开大合，他尽力地去收敛自己濒临脱口的呻吟，却被操的没脾气，甚至想到了这么熟练是精灵的天赋吗这种愚昧的信息，他能确定斑没有和其他精灵或生物发生过关系，毕竟他们之前几乎可以用如胶似漆来形容。

斑，扉间断断续续地叫，斑。

那火热的物件在肠壁里摩擦，他是先交代出来的那一个，趋于昏迷的意识其实让他有点兴奋，会睡着吗。斑给出回应，互相较劲一样嚷嚷对方名字，最后扉间叫不动了，搂着人脖子愣是绞尽后穴逼得斑也给出来，他嗓子肯定会哑，不过谁在意呢。

今天的事情还不够多吗。


End file.
